infboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Wipeout Pure
Wipeout Pure is a game created by Sony Computer Entertainment in 2005 for the PSP console. It is the first attempt since 1996 to reinvent the Wipeout franchise, and makes full use of Wi-Fi compatibility between PSP devices, solely for the use of multiplayer gameplay. According to the in-game timeline, Wipeout Pure takes place approximately 100 years after its predecessor, Wipeout 2097. Wipeout Pure also shares its own host of techno-based songs, which comprise the in-game soundtrack. Some examples of songs include: Twister by Drummatic Twins, Ignition by Paul Hartnoll and Onyx by Cold Storage. According to the in-game booklet, the world of the FX300 Racing League was pioneered by a man named Pierre Belmondo, who proceeded to legalise research into anti-grav systems. Makana The setting of Wipeout Pure is the artificially created Pacific Island of Makana, which was specifically chosen by the officials governing over the FX300 tournament. In the wake of their decision, twelve uniquely designed tracks were created for the sole purpose of anti-gravity racing. Vehicle Classes There are a multitude of vehicle classes featured in Wipeout Pure, all of whom utilise the patented "Anti-Gravity" technology. Such classes are as follows: *'Feisar' - *'AG-Systems' *'Assegai' *'Auricom' *'Piranha A' *'Qirex-RD' *'Triakis' *'Harimau' Speed Classes Within the FX300 Racing League, there are five primary speed classes in which the player can participate in. Such categories are as follows: *'Vector': The slowest speed class - ideal for beginners. *'Venom': The medium speed class - suitable for players who have mastered Vector. *'Flash': The new fast speed class. Flash provides a greater challenge for those who have mastered Venom. *'Rapier': Extremely fast. This class is suitable only for players who have proven their worth on Flash. *'Phantom': The final class. Phantom is the penultimate stage, in which players are pitted in the greatest challenge yet. Player Modes Single Player Single Player is one of the different levels the player can select. Some subcategories of single player include: *'Single Race': Simply put, single race is a subcategory in which the player competes against 8 other opponents using the craft, track and speed class of their choice. *'Tournament': More complex than Single Race, Tournament features a contest between players to score the highest available points by the end of the match, by coming in 1st, 2nd or 3rd Place. *'Time Trial': Time Trial is a mode in which the player can determine how fast each ship goes on whichever track, with no enemy craft present. Weapons are disabled for the duration of the race, with an additional Turbo boost given at the start of each new lap. Ghost ships are created at the start of the second lap, to serve as an indicator of your initial time. *'Zone': Easily the most formidable contest in Single Player, Zone is a survival contest. In Zone, the player has to survive for as long as they can in a specially constructed craft, which is programmed to increase its speed gradually as the track progresses. *'Free Play': Similar to Time Trial, Free Play is simply put, a mode in which the player can race freely without the hindrance of enemy craft. Any damage sustained throughout the duration of the race is gradually restored, and an additional Turbo boost is given at the start of each new lap. When the player achieves a top 3 ranking in all categories excluding Free Play, they are awarded either a Bronze, Silver or Gold medal for their victory. This is not the case for Zone, as medals are granted if the player beats a previously set high score. These medals are awarded due to the speed class the player selects per mode (for example, Vector, Rapier, Phantom etc), and can unlock additional artworks within the game. Multi Player Multi Player is when Wipeout Pure truly comes into its own, in which Wi-Fi connection is primarily used to compete with players around the world. The Multi Player mode is accessed through the same levels as listed in the Single Player mode, with the exception of Zone and Time Trial. Weapons Wipeout Pure has its own unique arsenal of weaponry, each deadly in its own right. The weapons utilised are as follows: *'Mines': 5 mines drop behind the player's ship for opponents to evade. The mines will detonate after a small delay, consuming all in the surrounding area. It will also explode on contact with another ship. *'Bomb': Activating this releases a large bomb onto the track, remaining in motion until it is hit by an oncoming object, or a passing craft has driven too close inside its detonation radius. *'Rockets': Three rockets fire directly in front of the craft, and travel in a straight direction before exploding into the track wall or an opponent craft. *'Missile': A powerful projectile is released from the base of the craft, and almost certainly spells a direct hit if the lock-on feature is accomplished prior to firing. *'Disruption Bolt': A deadly weapon, the Disruption Bolt can allow for either the temporary reversing of an opponent's controls, disabling air brake controls and even impairing craft vision. *'Plasma': After charging up for a small period of time, a single bolt of plasma is released from the tip of the craft, and causes huge amounts of damage if the attack is successful. Targeting an enemy craft with Plasma requires a large amount of skill. *'Quake': Once activated, the Quake ability sends forth a sound wave rippling throughout the surrounding area, capable of damaging everything in its path. Power Ups Aside from weaponry, there are a variety of power ups that can be received in Wipeout Pure. The power ups received in the game are as follows: *'Auto Pilot': This enable a temporary auto pilot function, in which the on-board computer takes control over the craft. *'Shield': A strong barrier immerses your craft, protecting it from all external attacks. However, the shield can be dispersed if it takes too much damage. *'Turbo': A large speed boost kicks in for several moments, allowing the player's craft to accelerate rapidly across the course. Tracks There are also a large number of tracks which make up the FX300 Racing League. Those tracks featured in Wipeout Pure are as follows: *'Vineta K': The first track featured in Wipeout Pure, Vineta K is located on the lowermost tier of Makana. *'Modesto Heights': Located on the second tier of Makana Island, Modesto Heights features swerving turns and steep descents. *'Chenghou Project': The third track featured in Wipeout Pure, Chengou Project takes players through the financial sector of Vineta and into the area of China Town. *'Blue Ridge': Located on the steep mountain ridges of Mount Sebenco, Blue Ridge is a step away from the city-oriented confines of the first three tracks. *'Sinucit': The fifth track featured in Wipeout Pure, Sinucit is by far the longest track in the FX300, and is obscured by fine mist and other high altitude conditions. *'Citta Nuova': Located in the higher reaches of the skyscrapers, Citta Nuova is a sight to behold, but requires a large amount of skill to manoeuvre its winding turns. *'Sebenco Climb': The seventh track featured in Wipeout Pure, Sebenco Climb is suited for the more experienced pilot, as its sharp ascent, followed by a staggering descent across Mount Sebenco's mountain ranges, makes for terrific racing. *'Sol 2': The final track in the FX300, Sol 2 is suspended above the ground with a multitude of anti-gravity generators, with the combining factors of speed and high altitudes making it worthy of its position as the final track. Reception | AAction = | AdvGamers = | Allgame = | Amtix = | CRASH = | CVG = | Dragon = | Edge = | EGM = | EuroG = | Fam = | G4 = | GameFan = | GI = | GamePro = | GameRev = | GMaster = | GSpot = | GSpy = | GTM = | GRadar = | GT = | GW = | GameZone = | Hyper = | IGN = | MaxPC = | N64 = | NP = | NWR = | ONM = | OPM = | OPMUK = | OPMAU = | OXM = | OXMUK = | PALGN = | PCF = | PCGUK = | PCGUS = | PCPP = | PCZone = | Play = | PSM = | PSM3 = | SUser = | TX = | VG = | XPlay = | YSinclair = | YSpectrum = | rev1 = | rev1Score = | rev2 = | rev2Score = | rev3 = | rev3Score = | rev4 = | rev4Score = | rev5 = | rev5Score = | rev6 = | rev6Score = | rev7 = | rev7Score = | award1Pub = | award1 = | award2Pub = | award2 = | award3Pub = | award3 = | award4Pub = | award4 = | award5Pub = | award5 = | award6Pub = | award6 = | award7Pub = | award7 = | award8Pub = | award8 = | award9Pub = | award9 = | award10Pub = | award10 = | award11Pub = | award11 = | award12Pub = | award12 = }} Category:Video Games